Warriors
by Whisperpelt
Summary: New Autobots arrive to Earth in secret because of a new war on Cybertron. Strikebee (OC) had never imagined of going to another planet before. An adventure starts as he crash lands with an elder bot and friend. (Completed and will not be updated but this once,orginal was horrible!)


**Hey Guys,Gals. I'm back with a little one-shot featuring Warriors by Imagine Dragons in one of my OC's point of veiw,Strikebee. He is the sparkling of Strongarm and Bumblebee in another story I'm writing,The Auto-Con War. Unfourntly, that story is unfinished so it's not published,yet. Sorry if I make spelling/grammer mistakes. Enjoy;}**

 **Autobot Space Ship**

 **Somewhere in the Milky Way**

 **Strikebee's Pov**

"Ratchet! Where's my pistol!?" I yelled to the older bot. It was a pain spending 5,000 years with Ratchet on an Autobot spacecraft with my best friend,Galaxy. Her and I have been through a lot ever since the bombing of Iacon and we left home for adventure. We never found our way back. Till Wheeljack came, we had no elder bot to look after us.

"I don't remember where I put it!" He answered from the sick bay and I groaned. _Strongarm_ _gave that to me in case if I needed it._ I vented a sigh and looked at Galaxy. She was a purple,navy blue,and pink Autobot femme. She had Radioactive's frame with Jetstream's atitude.

Galaxy was steering the ship and was trying hard to concentrate. I went to take the seat by her. She glanced at me and I opened my mouth. "Don't ask me Strikebee. It's not my fault you lost Strongarm's pistol."

I snapped my mouth shut and looked at my surroundings. _I would give anything to see Strongarm again. Or Radioactive or Jetstream. They must be fighting in this war, one pyhsical and one mental. They must be warriors to put up with this._ _Warriors..._

I remembered back to when I was old enough to participate in reunion night. It was at our house and Radioactive was the D.J. In the end, she played a lot of Earth music. One particular song stood out to me that night and started to replay in my head.

 _As a child you would wait, and watch from far away_

 _But you always knew_ _you'd be the one to work while they all played_

 _In youth_

 _You'd lay awake at night and scheme_

 _Of all the things you would change_

 _But it was just a dream_

 _Here we are don't turn away now_

 _We are the Warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are don't turn away now_

 _We are the Warriors that built this town_

 _From dust_

Something hit us and sent everybody forward. "What in the name of Primus was that!" I exclaimed.

Galaxy checked a dashboard as Ratchet read over her shoulder. "An astriod has hit an engine."

I looked out the front window to see smoke."We're smoking and heading towards that planet!" I pointed to a blue and green planet with something white swirling around it.

Galaxy hit a few buttons and spoke. "Attention, any Cybertronian out there in this sector. If you can hear me, mayday. My spacecraft has been hit by an astriod and we are going down!Mayday!!"

Static. "Guys if this is the end, I want you all to know it's been fun. Even you Ratchet." I said and he looked offended.

"Cybertronian spacecraft, this is Autobot base _Luna Force 1_ ,identify yourself."

"I'm Galaxy, an Autobot spaceship driver. There are two other members of my crew. We-hey!" I shoved her away without noticing and spoke into the channel.

"Strongarm? Am I happy to hear your voice again." I exclaimed to her.

"Strikebee?Galaxy?"

Another voice came out loud and clear this time. "Who else is in your crew?"

Galaxy shoved me away. "Ratchet is the only other Autobot on the _Starways ship._ "

"We'll send you landing coordinates. I have the feeling you need to repair A SAP.See y'all soon." Radioactive said. Galaxy got the coordinates and asked Ratchet to assist.

 _We'll call when you'll have to rise_

 _Above the rest_

 _And prove yourself_

 _Your spirit never dies_

 _Farewell, I've gone_

 _To take my throne above_

 _But don't weep for me_

 _Cause this will be the labor of my love_

 _Love_

 _Here we are, Don't turn away now_

 _We are the Warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, Don't turn away now_

 _We are the Warriors that built this town_

 _From Dust_

 _(Gutair solo)_

 _Here we are don't turn away now_

 _We are the Warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now_

 _We are the Warriors that built this town_

 _From Dust_

 _(Dramatic music then End)_

We landed and were greeted by a green portal opening. Radioactive, Jetstream, a yellow and black mech along with a solid white and two orange striped bot with a gray visor came through. They looked around before the white and orange bot spoke. "Coast is clear." They all put their weapons away.

Jetstream looked at _The Starways Ship_. "Woah, an astriod did that to your ship, Galaxy?" She stepped towards him and nodded, her face was tinged a little blue. Radioactive stood by Jetstream as the white and orange Autobot walked towards Ratchet and stuck his hand out.

I watched them with an optic ridge raised. "Hi,I'm Cyber! My twin,Ta-hoe, is currently injured so you won't fully meet him. You are?"

"Ratchet." He glanced at the bot's, Cyber, black outstreched hand. "I don't shake digits, sorry." Ratchet turned to gather something and Cyber stood there, taken aback.

I felt a hand on my shoulder while watching them. When nothing else happened, I turned to look who was beside and slightly behind me. "Hello. I'm Strikebee." I glanced down to examime the yellow and black mech. _Primus, he's like an older version of me!! But how?_

I looked up at him and he smiled at me as he took his hand off my shoulder. "Umm...This might be a weird thing to say, but you look exactly like me, but older."

He chuckled then spoke in a smooth,calm voice. "You probably don't remember me, Strikebee."

"Am I supposed to?"

"If you want to. My name's Bumblebee." _Bumblebee...Where have I heard that name from?_ I processd this till Radioactive called for a ground bridge, then it hit me. _Of course! But how?_

I made my way to Bumblebee. "Here's another weird thing for me to say, are you my father figure?" He smiled again and nodded.I slung an arm around him in a one-armed hug then jumped backed,reliazing what I just did then blushed deep blue. He laughed and patted my shoulder.

We walked through the portal to find a blue and white femme hovering over a solid orange and two white striped mech. She stood as three smaller, strange creature stood watching her.Two of them had long stuff on their head and the other had short stuff on its head. One of the long ones looked back and spoke to Strongarm.

"Sammantha Melody Gullmen, can't you tell I'm busy!" The small creature, Sammantha, rolled her eyes and walked up some stairs to get level with us, follwed by the another one with long stuff. The short stuff one had stayed behind and didn't even cast a glance to us.

"Hi, I'm Sam! Welcome to _Luna Force 1_ headquarters!" She waved. The second one waved too.

"I'm Jenny Pyrostell.That's my brother,Hunter." She winked at and I jumped back,crashing into Cyber. I smiled sheepishly at the Autobot and he just shook his head and smiled. Jenny spoke again. ''So, who are the three newbies?

"Galaxy." She pointed to Ratchet and me. "Strikebee and Ratchet."

I looked for the older Autobot as they countined their conversation and heard his voice. "Yip,yip,yip. You can't just patch his wound up like _that_ and do an energon transfusion. Do you know how many ways that could go wrong after word? Dizziness, oil leaks, unstableness..."

The femme straightened up and looked him in the eye. "Ratchet, please." Strongarm's voice had a tint of annoyance in it . "I was trained by you. You know that I'm skilled." She turned back to her patient.

Ratchet scoffed and muttered something like, 'Young bots always think they're right.'

Strongarm spun around and questioned him. "What was that?" The two Autobots continued to argue and Radioactive suggested to hang out in the training area.

 _This can only end in chaos. With Ratchet being cranky 'n' old and Strongarm stubborn, this can only end in choas. And who knows what those other creature act like. Who know what_ Ta-hoe _acts like!_ _It'll be a long mission since I'm sure we're staying._

 **Annnnd there you have it folks. The reason why Strongarm and Ratchet started to argue over an injured Ta-hoe, Cyber's twin, is because there was another war on Cybertron and Strongarm was badly hurt halfway through. So, she decided to become a medic under Ratchet's training, so a lot of him rubbed off onto her. For more info on this song, look up _Warriors_** **by** ** _Imagine Dragons._ If you have the Recolor app, don't be afraid to look up Whisperpelt and see all my Transformer colorings in human form. Tell me what you think in the comments and _SEE YA_! **


End file.
